Of The Day's Annoyances
by Xavier
Summary: (Beast Wars Story) Jade questions her affiliation with Bazil's crew.


Author's Note: This fic is a present for one of my friends who took part in my BW RPG. The pen and paper RPG ran for about two years, with me as GM. Jade is her character, and all of the characters listed are not of my design, or are not in my series. If it gives a name under "player", then it is not mine, if is says NPC, then it's just not in my series. Enjoy!

  
  
  
  


Character: Jade

Player: Christy

Beast Mode: Praying Mantis (with a jet-powered hang glider mode when transmetal)

  
  


Character: Cid/Dic (This character suffers from extreme schizophrenia)

Player: Jordan

Beast mode: Lion (with harier jet mode after departure from Earth), Cataclysm's torso and head

  
  


Character: Half-Back

Player: NPC

Beast Mode: Galapagos Tortoise (with missile battery vehicle(?) mode after leaving earth)

Of The Days Annoyances

By Xavier

  
  


Ever since Bazil had teamed up with Megatron and the remnants of the Predacon fleet on futuristic cybertron, the fox's army of mercs had been taking a submissive stance to Metgatron's troops. A stance which they hated with a passion. Cid and Inferno had gotten in a fight again when Megatron's pet ant had tried to order the Draconian General around. Cid had said 'no' with his fists, as always. 

  
  


Jade smiles and stretches her athletic frame out on the couch, reaching her arms behind her head, and dozing again. 

  
  


"JADE!!!"

  
  


The emerald femme 'bot's optics snap open and she falls onto the floor, thrashing. She blinks and looks around, the room coming into focus slowly. 

  
  


Again, "JADE!!!"

  
  


She winces and pulls her com-link to her face, "Yes Bazil?"

  
  


"Get your lazy ass down here, you're going on patrol." replies the gruff 'bot.

  
  


"Yes honey." she replies sweetly, before giving the com-link the finger. She stands and frowns at a bulkhead, her thin, muscular frame reflected off of the shined surface. She looks over her rather dull coloring and faceplate-covered face, sighing and walking away. 

  
  


~I'll never be beautiful. I need to just get over it.~ she thinks to herself as she strides quickly into the main control room. Bazil is standing in the center, the light glinting off his polished transmetal armor, and his single optic searching the room. Standing around him are several members of a group dubbed the "Power Patrol." 

  
  


Bazil smiles under his faceplate when the green femme walks into the room, "Ah! We're all here! Good." He turns to the rest of the 'bots, all of which tower over him and Jade. "Well, you all know the drill. Cid chooses the route, and you kill anything that you find. Got it?" They all salute and transform into the various beast and vehicle modes and begin filing out. 

  
  


Jade looks over the members of the famed "Power Patrol." First there's Cid, a transmetal lion with a harrier jet for a vehicle mode, and who is one of the three Draconian Generals. Next is Carnage, a Tank who is under Cid's command, and his second Sargent. Next is Crash, the only small 'bot in the power patrol. The small ferret is Cid's First Sargent, and is almost always riding on the giant's shoulder. After that is Halfback, a transmetal tortoise with an interesting vehicle mode... A missile battery. He is another of the Three Draconian Generals. After him, comes Bane, Bazil's son and the third General. The transmetal wolf has a reputation for ferocity and disregard for personal safety in combat. Then comes Flare, a strange creature of organic flesh and pure energon crystal. Nonetheless, the dragon is a powerful fighter. 

  
  


She sighs and transforms into her jet-powered hanglider vehicle mode, and follows the others, feeling small and vulnerable. 

  
  


"WherearewegoingCid??? Wherearewegoing?!?!" jabbers Crash from his commander's cockpit.

  
  


Cid seems to ponder this for a moment then replies, "How about that new outpost that Bazil picked up on the scanners the other day?"

  
  


His suggestion is met with gruff cries of accent and growls for blood.

  
  


~Boys will be boys...~ thinks Jade despairingly as she flies after the rest, ~More like the "Testosterone Patrol" if you ask me.~

  
  


***

  
  


They arrive at the fortified area within the megacycle, stopping outside it's walls. They all transform into their robot modes, and gather around Cid.

  
  


"I see it like this," begins the Draconian commander, "we just have Halfback make a door, run in, and kill everyone!" The collected giants nod in agreement and fan out, getting into position.

  
  


Jade shakes her head and slowly scales the side of a building, her rifle slung over her shoulder. ~Typical Drac tactics... just run in and kill everything.~ she smiles and shakes her head, ~Not that I can argue with the results.~

  
  


She watches the others maneuver around below her, taking up positions in alleys and behind rubble piles. Cid pulls out his fusion bazooka and motions to Halfback. The transmetal tortoise nods and starts toward the ten meter wall at a slow lope, his multi-ton body pounding the ground with each step. The guards in the towers don't notice the behemoth until he is within three meters of the wall. His steps quicken into somewhat of a shuffle and he rears his right, spike-studded fist back, and plunges it through the wall with ease. 

  
  


Jade grins and aims, pulling the trigger of her sniper rife, and is rewarded with a scream and a splash of mech blood. Her scope rakes the top of the wall, slowly picking off any 'bot stupid enough to stick his head above the barrier. 

  
  


Halfback's gargantuan frame is peppered with small arms fire as he forces his way through what remains of the wall. Cid jumps up and charges the hole, followed by Bane and Carnage. Flare suddenly drops out of the clouds and snatches a guard 'bot from the wall top, pumping his wings hard to regain altitude. In a few moments, a piercing scream is heard, and a small shower of mech blood rains out of the sky. 

  
  


Jade smirks and jumps gracefully down the side of the building to land in an ally, grateful that she's on their side. She slides along the ground on all fours, sneaking up on the wall. The screams of the dying waft past, punctuated by Cid's fusion bazooka, Carnage's hyper cannon, Bane's claws, and Halfback's missiles. She pokes her head around a wall, and quickly looks away, still not used to the blood. 

  
  


~Though I've run with the Dracs for over three stellarcycles. Battled transmetal two Rampage, Megs, the Vok, the Maximals, Rectumis Prime, and countless Decepticons... I still can't STAND blood!!!~ she thinks with a mental shiver. Jade gathers her courage for a moment then slides around the corner, and right into the barrel of a gun. 

  
  


"Don't move." snarls a rough voice. Jade looks past the pistol and sees a medium sized 'bot wearing the body armor and badge of the Cybertronian Army, the very 'bots who's base this is they are attacking!

  
  


"Not movin'." replies the femme as she raises her hands above her head. He snarls at her and his finger twitches on the trigger of the gun, which is aimed directly at her head. 

  
  


"You... MONSTER!" snarls the soldier at her. "You murderers killed my entire battalion! I'll rip out your spark and..." His sentence is cut short by a flurry of actions. Jade suddenly kicks her right leg out, knocking his gun aside and then jabs her left hand forward, a slim blade extending from the bottom of her wrist, and right into the 'bot's neck. He falls back gurgling, his pistol clattering to the ground.

  
  


"You talk too much." smirks Jade as she begins picking her way towards the fighting deeper in the compound. She enters the main building via a huge hole in the wall, obviously courtesy again of Halfback. She slings her rifle, mostly useless in the close, dark confines of the barracks. Dark? She looks up at the dead lights, and flips the power switch experimentally. Nothing. Jade smiles and pulls out her two energy pistols, stalking slowly down the dim corridor. 

  
  


~Bane must have taken out the power.~ she thinks to herself, ~He always one to go for the more dramatic battles.~ She flattens herself against a wall, then spins around a corner, her pistols coming up. 

  
  


"Oh Primus don't shoot!" screams a frantic voice from in front of her. Jade blinks in surprise to see a female 'bot in an army uniform cowering in front of her.

  
  


"What's your defect?" snarls the emerald femme, "I'm the enemy! You're supposed to fight me!" 

  
  


The soldier cowers farther back, "I... I... I can't! Please, this is a cadet outpost! We've never even been in combat before!"

  
  


Jade stands there in shock. A cadet outpost?! This close to Drac territory? What was Recumis thinking when he put this here? He KNEW that it would be hit within the week, and everyone killed! These kids don't stand a chance! She felt a pang of pity strike her hardened heart.

  
  


"Get out of here." she whispers, motioning behind her with her guns.

  
  


The cowering 'bot nods silently, her optics radiating thanks, and she skitters past. She breaks out into a run after a few steps, and gets almost to the end of the hallway when Jade spins around with a pistol up. 

  
  


"Just kidding." smirks the merc as she fires, the femme's lifeless body striking the cold ground and not moving. Jade snickers and continues down the corridor, and coming to the troop sleeping area. She rounds the corner, and sees the expected site.

  
  


Cid, Halfback, Crash, Carnage, and Bane are sitting around a large table, playing cards, with pieces of dead guards for chips. Flare is perched above the door like a giant bird of prey, his huge sapphire body stretched out on a ledge, munching on the body of a dead guard. Jade shudders at the grisly sight, shaking her head. 

  
  


~Those... monsters.~ she thinks suddenly, and starts, ~Maybe that guard was right! Maybe we all ARE monsters!~ She sags against the wall a little, her optics growing listless.

  
  


"I'll meet your head," growls Bane at Cid, throwing an open-mouthed cranium into the middle of the table, "and raise it two arms."

  
  


She looks down, ~My whole existence has been a lie... all of it for nothing!~ Her head lolls to one side and a tear trickles down, ~Why have I lived a lie?~ She pauses, ~Or... is it?~

  
  


Cid thinks for a moment, and then folds, "Shitty hand anyway." The general grumbles and turns to Jade, "Well?"

  
  


"Cleanup done Sir!" she replies while coming smartly to attention. He nods and she relaxes, grinning, her mind made up, "So, wanna deal me in?" He smirks and pulls up a chair for her, and she sits down. 


End file.
